FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional lounge chair 10 which is often used at a beach or a pool by a person. Lounge chairs of this type generally comprise a lower end portion 12 adjustably engaged with one end of a median portion 14 about a locking mechanism 16, an upper end portion 18 engaged with the other end of the median portion 14 about a locking mechanisms 20, and leg members 22 and 24 engaged with the rod members 16 and 20, respectively. Lower end portion 12, median portion 14 and upper end portion 16 are made from tubular frames and a backing material such as plastic or nylon strips dressed across the tubular frame. Such conventional lounge chairs while serving many useful purposes have several drawbacks. For example, such lounge chairs are uncomfortable to use when a person is lying on her stomach because there is no place to support the person's arms and/or hands.